mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Davis vs. Antonio Rogerio Nogueira
Phil Davis was a replacement for an injured Tito Ortiz. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. The crowd roared. Davis was southpaw. He missed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Rogan just called Jason Brilz 'Eddie Brilz.' Davis landed a leg kick. He landed a body kick and a blocked high kick there. Four fifteen. Davis still needs some more experience though. Four minutes. Davis landed a big body kick stepping in there. Davis landed another big body kick and ate a right. They clinched. Nogueira stuffed the double. Davis kneed the leg five times, and two more. Another pair to the thigh, and four more. Two more. Three thirty. They broke out. Three fifteen remaining. Three minutes. Nogueira missed a haymaker. Nogueira blocked a high kick and ate a body kick. Nogueira stuffed a double to the clinch. Davis worked a single. Nogueira stuffed it. Two thirty. They broke. Two fifteen. Davis missed a telegraphed right and landed a blocked high kick. Two minutes as Nogueira impressively stuffed yet another double. Nogueira missed a big left hand. One thirty-five. Nogueira blocked a body kick. Nogueira missed an uppercut pawing with it. He blocked a pair of high kicks and landed a big left hand. Davis briefly wobbled. One fifteen. One minute as Nogueira stuffed a double. He slipped but stood to the clinch. They broke out. Thirty-five. Nogueira landed a counter straight left. Davis landed a body kick and ate another right hand. Nogueira stuffed a double and they broke. Fifteen. Nogueira landed a rare leg kick. The first round ended. Hmmm shit... I'd have to give it to Davis because despite the stuffed takedowns, he basically controlled the striking. The second round began. Nogueira blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Nogueira blocked another high kick. Four fifteen remaining. The striking of Davis has certainly improved. Davis landed another blocked high kick and another. Four minutes left. 'Come on, Nogueira,' someone yelled. Nogueira caught a body kick and landed a right and Davis slipped but stood. Davis landed a body kick. Three thirty-five. 'Come on, Phil!' Nogueira landed a blocked right hook. Three fifteen. Nogueira missed that straight left. Three minutes. Davis landed a blocked body kick. Nogueira stuffed a single easily. Nogueira landed a straight left after a blocked right hook. Davis blocked a high kick. Two thirty-five. Nogueira blocked a high kick. Nogueira was stalking. Two fifteen. Davis landed an inside kick. Davis landed a body kick. Davis got a single to guard with two minutes. Davis landed a right. One thirty-five. Davis landed another right hand. One fifteen. Nogueira has very good grip on the wrist control apparently. He shoved Davis off, Davis had the back holding the legs and kept Nogueira down. One minute left. Nogueira stood to the standing back. He held the fence and was warned. Davis got a trip and kept the back. Davis landed a pair of right hammerfists. Ten or eleven rights in under. Thirty. Davis landed three big rights in under and another there. Another trio. He landed three more to the body and three big knees. The second round ended. That was also Davis's round. The third round began and they touched gloves. The crowd cheered. Davis missed a front kick. Four thirty-five. Nogueira blocked a flying knee. He blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Davis got a single to half-guard nicely. Four minutes. Nogueira has great double defense but not good single defense. Davis landed a left hammerfist and a left hand. 'Keep punching.' He landed a left elbow. Three thirty-five. Davis landed a right hand. Nogueira turned out, Davis kept the back dragging him down. Three fifteen as Nogueira rolled and regained guard. 'Keep punching here.' Davis landed a right hand. Three minutes left. Davis passed to half-guard. He landed a left elbow. The crowd was getting restless. Davis landed aleft elbow and a right hand. Nogueira swept and stood and broke. Two thirty. Nogueira stalked. Davis landed a body kick. Two fifteen as Nogueira walked him down. He landed a straight left. Nogueira stuffed a single. Two minutes. Davis landed a body kick and then got a single to half-guard. One thirty-five. Davis landed a short left elbow. One fifteen. The crowd was getting restless again. Fuck this Seattle crowd seriously. One minute. Nogueira landed a left from the bottom. He regained guard. Thirty-five left. The crowd booed. Fifteen. Davis landed a left hand. The third round ended. Yeah that was Davis's as well. I guess it was indeed Davis 30-27.